Mine Forever
by GrayKaleidoscope21
Summary: Jason lives with Piper and Tristan Mclean. Piper is Jason's girlfriend until they moved it up to a new level. Read my story to find out other interesting scenes in JAson and Piper's life. :


Piper x Jason

"I wanna grow up, Dad! Stop treating me like I'm this, little kid that needs to be followed around!" Piper shouted to her dad.

"I'm not treating you like a little kid. I just care for you." Tristan Mclean said.

"Care? You call this care? You following me around at work. At the mall when I'm with Jason. That is like treating a little girl who is her first time being independent!" Piper explained to her dad.

"Fine. I'll just stop then. But promise me one thing, that you will never leave me alone even when you're married. Deal?" Tristan said.

"Sure. You're my dad." Piper said with a hug.

"Sh*t. I'm late for work. Bye, dad. Don't follw me , Okay ?" Piper said with a kiss and closed the door.

"My daughter's a big girl, now. She's even old enough to say bad words. She grew up so fast." Tristan said to himself.

Piper is now a 25 year old girl, has a boyfriend and has work. She works at a Candy shop, where Percy's mother work a long time ago, and her boyfriend is Jason Grace.

Piper is now walking to the candy shop and met Percy along the way.

"Piper?" Percy said with curiousity.

"Percy?" Piper said with excitement.

"Woah! haven't seen you in months." Percy said.

"Yeah, you too. How are things between you and Annabeth?" Piper asked.

"Well, we're just, ahh, we're getting married." Percy said.

"Really? Congratulations Percy ! When? Where?" Piper asked with excitement.

"We're still planning." Percy said.

"Actually, When I saw Jason at a coffee shop, I asked him where you worked. When I found out that you work here, I came here immediately to ask you that..." Percy's voice was getting softer.

"What?" Piper asked with confusion. "Will you be my maid of honor?" Percy asked Piper.

"Sure. Why not?" Piper answered.

"Really?" Percy asked with excitement.

"Sure, I mean, you're my friend so, why not." Piper said.

"Thanks, Piper." Percy said.

"It's no problem." Piper said.

"So, I better get going. Bye." Percy said.

Piper switched on to her uniform and started working.

"What can I get you, ma'am?" Piper asked the old lady.

"I want this blue cotton candy." The old lady answered. "Here you go." Piper said. "Thank you." The old lady answered.

After 8 hours of work, Piper's shift finally ended and she's going to the mall to meet Jason.

"Where can Piper be?" Jason asked himself.

"Here I am." Piper said.

"Where have you been?" Jason asked.

"From the candy shop." Piper answered.

"Let's go eat. I'm freaking hungry." Jason said.

"Where do you want to eat?" Piper asked Jason.

"My treat." Piper added.

"I want to eat there." Jason said.

"Let's go eat." Piper said.

After eating, they got ready to go home. (Jason lives with Tristan and Piper.) When they passed through an airline booth.

"BUY ONE TICKET, GET ONE FREE. TRIP TO PARIS, FRANCE. ONLY TWO PAIRS OF TICKETS AVAILABLE. ! HURRY AND BUY THIS TICKETS NOW. " Jason read the sign.

"Let's go inside and check how much is the ticket." Piper said.

And they went inside.

"Excuse me, Percy? Annabeth?" Piper said.

"We saw the sign and decided to buy it." Percy said.

"Thank you." Annabeth said to the clerk.

"We're going to Paris!" Percy said with excitement.

"Bye guys." Annabeth said.

"Bye." Piper said.

"Excuse me, How much is the ticket?" Piper asked the clerk.

"I'm sorry ma'am but the tickets are now unavailable, Mr. Jackson bought the last one." The clerk said. "Aww. It's okay." Piper said.

They walked out the booth and saw the clerk took off the sign.

"We'll have luck next time." Jason said to Piper.

"Let's go home." Piper said.

They rode a taxi and went home.

"Hey, dad." Piper said.

"Good evening, Mr. Mclean." Jason said.

"Good Evening." Tristan said.

"We brought dinner for you and we aready ate. We'll just accompany you here at the table." Piper said.

"Thank you, Piper." Tristan said.

"We saw this sign that talks about a free ticket when you buy a ticket for a trip to Paris. There were only two tickets left but Percy and Annabeth bought the last one." Jason said.

"And, oh, by the way, Dad, Percy asked me to be his maid of honor and I said yes." Piper said.

"When is the wedding?" Tristan said.

"Percy said that they werre gonna plan first." Piper answered.

"You're the maid of honor? I'm the best man." Jason said. Tristan was done eating and went straight up to his room to sleep.

"I'm sleepy. Good night, Piper, Jason." Tristan said.

"Good night." They both said in unison.

Piper washed his dad's plate and went to her room with Jason.

"I'm jealous of Percy and Annabeth. I wanna get married." Piper said.

"Just wait. I'm still finding money for your ring." Jason said.

"I don't want a ring. I want a simple proposal." Piper said.

"Okay. I'll take note." Jason said.

"HAHAHA." Piper laughed.

When they were about to sleep, They faced each other, said goodnight and kissed.

The next thing Piper knew, it was morning. She didn't find Jason by her side so she went down and see what's happening in the kitchen.

"Good Morning, Piper." Tristan said.

"Good Morning, Dad. Where's Jason?" Piper asked her dad.

"Here I am." Jason said.

"Where have you been? I didn't find you on the bed when I woke up." Piper said.

"I bought cake." Jason said.

"For what?" Piper asked with confusion.

"You'll see." Jason said. Piper opened the box and saw the words,

"Piper, Will you Marry Me ?"

Piper was speechless.

She didn't know what to say.

"What's your answer ?" Jason asked.

Piper was still speechless.

"Yo, Pipes." Tristan said and snapped Piper out of her trance.

"It's okay for me if you got married. And besides, I like Jason and all and as long as you don't leave me, it's alright." Tristan said to Piper.

"It's okay if you say no." Jason said with a sad expression on his face.

"I'm gonna say..." Piper's voice trailed off.

"Yes." Piper added.

"YEAH! You hear that, I'm getting married!" He said as he hugged Piper and they all became happy.


End file.
